Te la mereces
by luiscario
Summary: Ella se sentia nerviosa por que se supone que su padre era otro pero él ya había demostrado que tambien lo era.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí luiscario con un nuevo fanfic de the Loud house.**

 **The Loud house le pertenece a Nickelodeon**

* * *

Lo vio, lo volvió a ver tratando de encontrar alguna falla o error que le permitiera hacer mutis rápidamente pero no era perfecto en su humilde opinión era…

La tarjeta del día del padre perfecta.

A veces sentía que tenía dos padres pero ningún padrino sino un padre y un hermano mayor pero la línea era difusa ya que ambos mostraban las características de lo que es uno por un lado Lynn Senior trabajaba todo lo duro que podía para mantener a su familia pero Lincoln era quien le daba el apoyo para seguir adelante y quien siempre había estado para ella cuando se sentía deprimida por alguna razón.

-¿pasa algo? –Pregunto su hermano Lincoln que a sus 16 años tenía cierto que le hacía ver cómo un BILF ( **B** rother **I** ´d **L** ike **F** uck) y cuyos ojos poseían un cierto brillo paternal.

-Nada-Lily trato de ocultar la tarjeta en su espalda pero aun titubeando se la ofrece.

-Es bonita a papá le va a encantar-critico sin darse cuenta de para quien iba dirigida.

-Es para ti-dijo Lily sintiendo la necesidad de salir corriendo he ignorar lo que paso pero Lincoln la atrapo antes de que pudiera huir.

-Me encanta-Lily corresponde el abrazo sintiendo la muy grata sensación del orgullo retribuido.

* * *

 **El termino BILF tiene el mismo significado de MILF es decir hacer referencia a los hombres que son hermanos y que son sexualmente deseables y atractivos.**

 **También quiero anunciar un rebuteo y cambio de nombre al fanfic "él exorcista naranja" a "él hechicero naranja" ya que he repensado el sistema de magia pensando en las leyes de la magia de Brandon Sanderson.**

 **Primera Ley de la Magia de Sanderson** : La capacidad de un autor para resolver un conflicto con magia es _directamente proporcional_ a lo bien que el lector haya comprendido dicha magia.

 **La Segunda Ley de Sanderson es muy fácil de enunciar. Dice así:** Limitaciones Poderes

 **la Tercera Ley de Sanderson** : Amplía lo que ya tienes antes de añadir algo nuevo.

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí luiscario con una no pedida (ni planeada -_-,) secuela de "te la mereces" porque enserio este y la verdadera secuela de ese mismo fanfic eran distintas.**

 **The Loud house pertenece a nickelodeon.**

 **J0nas Nagera: El termino lo invente para el fic basándome en el de DILF pero si me pareció divertido, soy el único que le pareció que la revelación fue forzada porque no había suficientes pistas para que tuviera sentido al menos para mí, pero si lo hice para que asi sea. Gracias, saludos.**

* * *

Su mirada recorrió desde el abultado vientre de tres meses de embarazo hasta el rostro nervioso de quien fue hace algunos años la novia de su hermana mayor y siguió repitiendo hasta que la tetera empezó a silbar.

-¿Supongo que estas sorprendida?-le dijo mientras servía el té en la taza y lo repetía con la suya.

-Sí, aunque sorprendida sería decir poco-Lily iba muy seguido a la casa de su hermano mayor a veces incluso se quedaba a dormir y Lincoln le ayudaba a hacer la tarea o a aconsejarla sobre chicos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a una antigua novia de su hermana haciendo de ama de casa.

-Me encanta este té-Lily la miro un poco incrédula pero la entendió con el primer sorbo.

-Que rico, aunque supongo que Lincoln es más de café-Lincoln se había vuelto abogado por lo que lo había visto tomar café muy seguido.

-Sí, lo has probado es muy bueno-a pesar de que ambas ya habían roto el hielo este parecía volverse a formar.

-¿Qué fue de ti después de que rompiste con Luna?-Sam se tocó donde antes estaba su mechón teñido.

-Pues cómo sabes termine con Luna cuando la banda estaba en una mala racha y pues me quise preocuparme por mi futuro si no dejábamos de tocar en bar y otros sitios pequeños y Luna no se lo tomo muy bien-Lily no conocía los detalles ya que Luna no los dio la siguió mirando esperando saber lo que paso después.

-Al terminar la preparatoria me inscribí en cursos de medicina y después me especialice en medicina legal y forense, hay volví a ver a tu hermano ya que coincidimos en algunos libros pero no salimos en ese tiempo después de que comencé mis practicas no lo volví a ver hasta hace tres meses y entre cita y cita lo hicimos pero por los diferentes horarios lo dejamos hasta ahí-Lily estaba poniendo atención mientras tomaba de su té y chillaba encantada-cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada al principio pensé en ser madre soltera pero me dio algo de miedo ya que no tengo familia cercana por lo que me barajee la posibilidad de hablar con Lincoln-tuvo que parar ya que se había acabado el té.

-¿Por qué solo la barajeaste inicialmente?-las mayoría de sus hermanas que se habían embarazado ya estaban casadas y no muchas de sus amigas que se embarazaban no conocían a los padres de sus hijos o estos no toman la responsabilidad.

-Supongo que creí que Lincoln ya había empezado otra relación-Lily era consciente de que cuando Lincoln quería podía ser muy encantador y no le sorprendía que entre conversaciones este admitiese tener una relación en esos momentos.

-¿Cuándo piensan decirle a mis hermanas?-la cuestión puso a Sam incomoda, Lincoln no había tocado el tema pero eso no significa que no le importara ocultarle algo tan importante a su familia-entonces si yo no vengo no me entero-Lily parecía muy enfadada y estaba complemente dispuesta a irse.

-Espera, sé que tienes porque estar enfadada pero estoy segura de que serias la primera en enterarse-esto puso roja a Lily.

-Lo dices para convencerme-Sam guio a Lily a la cocina más específicamente al refrigerador y señalo un dibujo o más bien una tarjeta de día del padre que Lily había hecho hace diez años.

Sam sabia lo mucho que Lincoln apreciaba aquel detalle y al ver la reacción de Lily sabía que también significaba mucho.

-¿Sabes porque Lincoln se hizo abogado?-Lily apenas podía hablar normalmente y Sam se confundió por la pregunta.

-Para protegerlas a ustedes-era lo que siempre decía cuando alguien le preguntaba, aunque siempre le decían que había más opciones.

-Tenía once años cuando me inculparon de algo que no hice, nadie me creyo más allá de Lincoln que lucho por probar mi inocencia-Sam entendió que ahí fue donde Lincoln encontró la vocación de ser abogado.

* * *

 **Al principio era Lori la que descubría el embarazo e incluía una mención de que Luna estaba en rehabilitación y la secuela de "te la mereces" tenía a Lily sintiéndose celosa por la hija de Lincoln.**

 **Edades:**

 **Lily: 16 años**

 **Sam: 30 años**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
